1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, a method of producing a power semiconductor device including a power chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power semiconductor device having a conventional structure, a power chip, an IC chip and the like are each die-bonded on a frame and these chips are sealed with a resin. Since a power chip has large heat dissipation, a cooling fin is attached to the back surface of the semiconductor device for instance to thereby enhance a heat dissipation efficiency. The frames seating the power chips are coated with a resin and insulated from the cooling fin which is attached to the back surface (JP 2000-138343, A).